


Alpha and Omega

by jebbypal



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book remembers the first and the last, it's the in between that's fuzzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha and Omega

He remembers the first. He can still see every pore of the faces of the first five, but somewhere around twenty-five, he stopped memorizing the names and just did the job. After all, how could one more death affect his after-life anymore?

In truth, it wasn't the guilt for every murder that made him seek out the abbey. He was just tired. Tired of the lies, tired of the truth, tired of keeping them both separate and in their nice little boxes. Tired of the politics that never solved a single problem, of the elite with too much money and too little dignity, and of knowing that nothing he ever did would have a lasting effect except on the loved ones of his victims.

He didn't even remember the total number of lives taken by his hand and by his order until Brother Veracity demanded he count them during confession. Veracity's eyes had damned him a little more with each second that Book's silence dragged on.

He remembers the first. And he remembers the last. His penance will be the knowledge of never being able to make out the faces of all those who came between.


End file.
